Personne d'autre que toi
by Rose1404
Summary: Blaine trompe Kurt avec Sebastian. Kurt devient méfiant et le découvre Que va t-il se passé? Comment Kurt va t-il réagir? Réécrit et fautes corrigé.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonne fête de fin d'année tout le monde. 🎆🎉🎊🎇**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Kurt remarqua d'abord les changements chez Blaine deux semaines après avoir fait l'amour avec lui pour la 1 ère fois. Tout a commencé avec Blaine disant à Kurt que Sebastian avait un oncle travaillant dans le théâtre local. Sebastian avait dit qu'il pouvait prendre Blaine là-bas pour voir s'il peut faire partie de ce théâtre. Blaine était tellement excité et Kurt pensait que rien ne se passerait puisque le garçon court lui a déjà dit que Sebastian ne signifiait rien pour lui. Deux semaines plus tard, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés devenait beaucoup plus distant.

Bien sûr, il gardait encore PDA au minimum lors de la marche dans les couloirs de McKinley, mais pendant les répétitions glee, la main qui avait l'habitude de le toucher à chaque fois avait maintenant disparu. Il a essayé de demander à Blaine à ce sujet, mais l'autre brossait le tout, et se rattraperait en étant passionné quand ils se étaient dans sa chambre.

Ce week-end, ils étaient censés sortir ensemble, mais Blaine s'est excusé en disant qu'il devait aller rendre visite à ses grands-parents. Kurt ne lui a pas posé de questions.

Ce lundi suivant, Santana le félicita pour avoir " _Marquer son territoire_ " pour ainsi dire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Ne sois pas modeste porcelaine, ton homme a un suçon qui pourrait durer des jours."

"Je n'ai pas remarqué que je lui avait donné un suçon."

Au regard dévasté sur le visage de Kurt, Santana entra en action et le traîna jusqu'au parking. Une fois assis à l'intérieur de sa voiture, elle commença son interrogatoire.

"Es-tu celui qui lui a fait ce suçon?"

Kurt secoua la tête pour dire non.

"As-tu une raison de penser qu'il pourrait aller voir ailleurs derrière ton dos?"

Kurt hocha la tête et lui parla de Sebastian. De la façon dont l'autre garçon regardait toujours Blaine et disait des choses sexuelles à son sujet. Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant à son petit ami en train de le tromper avec Sebastian Smythe.

"Sors de là Hummel et bats-toi."

"Pourquoi devrais-je me battre pour quelque chose qui est déjà censé être à moi?

"T'as pas encore compris, l'amour est, comme on le dit un champ de bataille, si tu ne te bat pas en retour, tu vas perdre."

"Qu'est-ce je dois faire?"

"Enterre ton côté 'Prude' et faire sortir ton côté 'sexy'. Trouve des jeans serrés, déboutonne tes chemises. Fait n'importe quoi pour t'assurer qu'il ne s'éloigne pas et n'aille pas voir ailleurs."

* * *

WEEK-END DE BLAINE

"Nous ne devrions pas faire ça." dis-je à Sebastian qui alternait entre embrasser et sucer mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule.

Sebastian me regarda, ses yeux noircis de luxure me faisant gémir. "Tu continues à le dire mais nous continuons à le faire quand même."

Je sentis ses mains caressé mon ventre pendant que nous nous embrassons, il commença à m'enlever mon pantalon et je lui fit la même chose.

"Ça ne veut rien dire Blaine, nous ne faisons que nous amuser." me dit Sebastian pour me rassurer.

* * *

PDV NORMAL

Blaine rattrapa Kurt au casier du garçon plus grand à la fin des cours. La plupart des étudiants étaient déjà parti.

"Salut Bébé." accueillit Blaine en embrassant son petit ami, l'autre ne répondit pas au baiser alors Blaine se recula rapidement en donnant un regard interrogateur à Kurt. "Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur?"

Le garçon mince se tourna vers son petit ami. "Juste contrarié par ce que le coach Sylvester a dit à propos de mon père."

Blaine hocha la tête avec compréhension. "Cette femme, c'est sûr, c'est quelque chose."

"En parlant de quelque chose, qu'est-ce tu as au cou?" Kurt regarda Blaine remonté le col de sa chemise ne réalisant pas que le suçon n'était pas visible à Kurt en premier lieu.

"Juste une éruption cutanée que j'ai eu en nageant dans le lac. Ma grand-mère m'a prévenu de ne pas y aller, mais j'ai été tenté." expliqua Blaine.

"Tu dois être enclin à la tentation alors, mieux vaut être prudent Frodon, assure-toi que la tentation en vaut la peine." commenta Santana en passant devant eux avec Brittany pour se diriger à la pratique de cheerleading.

Blaine vit que Kurt avait un air pensif sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Santana s'éloigné. "Tout va bien?"

Kurt termina de remettre les choses dont il n'avait pas besoin dans son casier et fixa son sac. "Elle a raison cependant, certaines tentations ne valent pas la peine d'être faites. Mais je suppose que ça dépend, certaines personnes cède à la tentation au risque de perdre quelque chose d'important pour eux. Est-ce que tu es ce genre de personne Blaine?"

* * *

PDV DE BLAINE

"Il sait?" dit Nick à travers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"Je ne suis pas sûr." répondis-je.

"Si il fait des allusions comme ça, je pense qu'il suspecte quelque chose. Tu ferais mieux de finir ça maintenant Blaine."

Je suis resté silencieux alors que Nick finissait de parler.

"Oh non Blaine, tout simplement non, ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux de Sebastian? Qu'en est-il de Kurt?"

Je secoua la tête. "Non je suis pas tombé amoureux de Sebastian, je suis toujours amoureux de Kurt."

Nick hocha la tête, mais il avait encore un regard suspicieux sur son visage.

"J'aime Kurt." insistais-je. "Kurt est celui que j'aime."

* * *

PDV NORMAL

Blaine décida d'aller à la maison de Sebastian le lendemain après les cours pour mettre fin à leur liaison. Il le trouva assis seul dans la salle à manger avec un gâteau d'anniversaire en face de lui.

"C'est ton anniversaire?"

"Belle observation." répondit Sebastian en regardant le gâteau.

"Où est tout le monde, tes parents?"

"Qui sait, je pensais qu'ils seraient là puisque c'est supposé être un jour spécial pour moi et tout. Mais je suppose que l'anniversaire de leur fils est un jour comme les autres pour eux." dit amèrement Sebastian.

Blaine eut un pincement dans sa poitrine en se souvenant de ses propres parents négligeant son anniversaire. "Je vais le célébrer avec toi."

Sebastian ri. "Tu es sérieux?"

Blaine hocha la tête d'un air déterminé sur son visage.

Après avoir apprécié le repas, ils se sont installés sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision.

"Merci Blaine, tu étais la seule personne à vouloir passer mon anniversaire avec moi." dit Sebastian en embrassant le garçon plus court.

Le baiser commença doucement s'est rapidement transformé en passionné. Le garçon plus grand tira Blaine dans sa chambre et le poussa sur le lit.

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

Alors que Blaine alluma la lumière de sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir Kurt assis sur son lit. Le garçon plus grand portait juste son boxeur et une chemise avec tous les boutons défaits.

"Bienvenue à la maison chéri." salua Kurt en allant en s'approchant de Blaine pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Blaine le repoussa doucement mais avait toujours ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kurt?"

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Je voulais juste te faire une surprise." Il commença à embrasser le cou de Blaine, mais s'arrêta quand il senti une eau de Cologne différente sur son petit ami. Kurt regarda Blaine. "Tu n'est pas d'humeur?"

"Je suis juste fatigué Kurt, et j'ai aussi besoin de prendre une douche." expliqua Blaine.

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça? Est-ce que c'est Sebastian?" demanda sérieusement Kurt.

Blaine secoua la tête. "Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi Kurt. Sebastian est juste un ami. Maintenant, je vais aller prendre une douche, et après on pourra se câliner."

Le garçon plus court commença à aller à la douche, il se retourna pour voir que Kurt était debout au milieu de sa chambre, le dos tourné vers lui. "Je t'aime Kurt." dit Blaine avec fermeté, mais Kurt ne lui répondit pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonne Année tout le monde 🎆🎇🎉🎊**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Alors que Kurt marchait dans les couloirs de McKinley, il attrapa les regards appréciateur des filles et même de certains gars, bien qu'ils le niaient plus tard si on le leur demandait. Il portait un jean moulant noir qui montrait parfaitement son cul et accentuait ses jambes; en haut, il portait une simple chemise bleue avec les trois premiers boutons défaits montrant sa peau blanche laiteuse impeccable. Il ajouta également un balancement supplémentaire de ses hanches, faisant que l'un des joueurs de hockey marche droit dans le mur de casiers.

Kurt agissait comme s'il ne le remarquait pas mais il tremblait à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de regard. Bon sang, il ne s'habillait même pas comme ça; toutes ses couches lui manquait. Quand arriva devant son casier, il se pencha un peu pour poser son sac et un sifflet de loup fut entendu, en se retournant, il vit que c'était Noah et Finn.

Noah portait un regard appréciateur alors que Finn avait un regard horrifié sur son visage, ce dernier enleva rapidement son sweat à capuche pour l'enrouler autour de Kurt. "Tu n'as pas froid Kurt, tu devait avoir froid. Puck, il devrait avoir froid non?"

Kurt repoussa le sweat à capuche. "Quel est le problème avec toi Finn?"

"Non, la question est de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Qu'est-ce que tu portes?" répliqua Finn en tentant de nouveau d'envelopper le sweat à capuche autour de Kurt, qui fut de nouveau repoussé.

"Ils sont ce que tu appelles des vêtements Finn." répondit Kurt. "Pourquoi? Tu ne les aimes pas?"

"Moi si." répondit Puck en souriant tandis que Finn le foudroya du regard.

"Merci Noah, tu vois Finn, Noah aime, lui."

"Qui se soucie de ce Puck pense de ça, il aime tout ce qui a l'air sexy." répondit Finn.

Kurt sourit à ça. "Tu penses que je suis sexy?" demanda t-il avec un ton taquin dans sa voix.

Finn devint troublé. "Attend ... Je ... Je veux dire que ... Ok, tu ne fais que me taquiner, et je ne vais pas te répondre parce que je suis ton frère."

Puck se mit à rire alors que Kurt se tourna vers son casier pour prendre les livres dont il avait besoin pour ce matin.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait décider à laisser tomber les couches?" demanda Puck en se penchant contre le casier à côté de Kurt.

"Je voulais juste essayer d'être plus aventureux. Je veux dire, c'est ma dernière année, je devrais changer certaines choses." répondit Kurt.

Puck hocha la tête. "Je t'entends."

"Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins en boutonner un en haut?" demanda Finn en tendant les mains vers la chemise de Kurt et il fut récompensé par une gifle aux mains

"Non Finn." répondit Kurt avec un bord dans sa voix.

"Très bien, mais Blaine ferai mieux de resté a côté de toi aujourd'hui, il est où de toute façon?" demanda Finn en le cherchant dans les couloirs.

"Je ne sais pas." dit Kurt, se rappelant du sentiment de rejet la nuit dernière. Il n'a pas attendu que Blaine sorte de la douche, il est immédiatement allé à sa voiture et est rentré chez lui. Il a ignoré les appels et les textos de son petit ami.

"Le voilà." dit Finn et Kurt se tourna vers sa gauche pour voir Blaine marcher vers eux.

"Salut les gars." accueilli Blaine. "Hey Kurt ... Wow." Le regard de l'homme court s'attarda sur la poitrine exposée de Kurt à ses jambes encore et encore.

Puck ricana au regard ébahi sur le visage de Blaine. "On dirait que quelqu'un va en avoir ce soir."

Finn s'éloigna en tirant le garçon à la crête avec lui. "Mec, je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça, c'est mon frère."

Tandis que Finn et Puck s'éloignèrent, Kurt s'occupa de ranger les livres dans son sac. Blaine essaya de lui prendre la main mais il s'éloigna avec l'intention d'arranger quelque chose dans son casier.

Blaine n'essaya pas de reprendre sa main. "Tu étais parti quand je suis sorti de la douche la nuit dernière."

"Je sais." Répondit Kurt en fermant son casier, ne regardant toujours pas Blaine.

"Kurt, est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi?" Demanda Blaine avec une voix suppliante, souhaitant que Kurt le regarde.

"Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je dois l'être?" répliqua Kurt. "Dis-moi la vérité Blaine."

"J'étais juste fatigué hier soir d'accord, j'étais avec les Warblers." dit Blaine, ' _En fait un Warblers_ '. "S'il te plaît mon amour, regarde moi."

L'autre se tourna vers lui. "Tu sais à quel point ils me manquent, je voulais juste les voir." dit sincèrement Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête. "D'accord."

Blaine sourit. "Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi?"

Kurt secoua la tête en souriant légèrement. "Non."

Blaine le serra fort contre lui. "Je suis désolé mon ange. je vais me rattraper, d'accord. J'ai la maison pour moi ce week-end et nous allons le passer ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Allez, je t'emmène jusqu'à ta classe." dit Blaine lui tendant la main.

Kurt l'a prit et l'autre lui serra la main de manière rassurante.

' _S'il te plaît, ne me ment pas._ ' pensa Kurt.

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

Même en essayant durement, Kurt ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre Blaine longtemps, ce vendredi soir, ils sont restés dans la chambre de Blaine en regardant des films de Disney tout en faisant des câlins. Alors qu'il en étaient à leur troisième film, Kurt entendit les doux ronflements venant de Blaine, il bougea et sourit en voyant le regard paisible sur le visage de Blaine.

Le visage de Kurt se tourna vers le téléphone cellulaire de Blaine posé sur la table qui vibrait, signalant un message. S'extirpant doucement des bras de Blaine autour de lui, il se dirigea doucement vers la table pour prendre le téléphone de son petit ami.

Voyant le nom de Sebastian sur l'écran lui fit lire le message.

 **SMS:** _Tu me manques vraiment Blaine, je te remercie d'être_

 _resté avec moi, mardi dernier, j'étais tout seul,_

 _mais être avec toi était amusant._

Kurt sentit son cœur s'arrêter en lisant, Blaine lui avait dit qu'il était avec les Warblers mardi. Il regarda Blaine et se dirigea doucement vers la salle de bains. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, avec des mains tremblantes, il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Sebastian.

" _ **Salut sexy, j'attendais ton appel depuis mercredi. La nuit que nous avons passé ensemble était incroyable, tu devient vraiment bon au lit.**_ " dit Sebastian.

Kurt avait une main couvrant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

" _ **Quand est-ce que je peux te revoir? Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton petit ami, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir ... Allô Blaine, tu es là?**_ "

Kurt mis fin à l'appel, il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta à la salle de bain en sanglotant. Mais ensuite, il se calma. Se levant, il se fixa dans le miroir et commença à essuyer ses larmes et à se rendre présentable.

Blaine était a lui, personne n'allait le lui prendre. Il a juste besoin de le montrer à Sebastian.

Retournant dans la chambre, il rampa vers son petit ami pour se coucher sur lui et commença à embrasser son cou, l'autre garçon gémit, "Kurt?" demanda t-il encore endormi.

"Je te veux Blaine, maintenant." dit Kurt en recommençant embrasser Blaine qui répondit avec impatience et reprit le baiser en se redressant pour coucher Kurt sur le lit, de sorte que le garçon mince soit sous lui.

Ils reprirent leur baiser passionné et Blaine commença à déboutonner la chemise de Kurt. Quand la chemise fut jeté au sol Blaine commença à embrasser la poitrine exposée de son petit ami en allant toujours plus bas.

Alors que Blaine s'occupa de Kurt, celui-ci sortit le téléphone portable de Blaine, qui était dans sa poche et une fois en main, composa le numéro de Sebastian, après s'être assuré que l'appel a été accepté, il posa la téléphone sur la table.

"Mmmm Blaine." gémit Kurt quand Blaine suça la partie sensible de son cou.

"Dieu Kurt, tu es si beau, si parfait. Je t'aime tellement mon amour." dit Blaine en se redressant pour enlevé sa chemise et la jeté avant de se recoucher sur Kurt.

* * *

PDV DE SEBASTIAN

Je fus surpris quand Blaine a mis fin à l'appel. Que se passe-t-il? J'étais sur le point de lui envoyer un autre message lorsque mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Souriant quand j'ai vu le nom de Blaine Je répondis rapidement. "Allô Bla-"

" _ **Mmmm Blaine.**_ " J'entendit quelqu'un gémir sur l'autre extrémité.

" _ **Dieu Kurt, tu es si beau, si parfait. Je t'aime tellement mon amour.**_ " Je sentis un resserrement dans ma poitrine quand je l'entendis.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à gémir et à grogner, je mis fin à l'appel. Assis dans mon lit, je suis choqué par moi-même. Blaine ne devrait rien signifier pour moi, nous sommes juste supposés s'amuser. Aucun attachements émotionnels impliqués, purement physique. Mais le fait est, quand Blaine est venu me voir le jour de mon anniversaire et est resté avec moi, je me suis senti heureux ... Je me suis senti important ... Je me suis senti aimé.

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

"Alors, comment était ton week-end avec Blaine?" demanda Rachel alors qu'elle et Kurt se promenaient au centre commercial.

"C'était bien." répondit Kurt.

"Juste bien? Tu ne vas pas me dire à quel point votre week-end était romantique?" poussa Rachel.

"Non." dit simplement Kurt avant de se tourner vers elle. "J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose."

Le garçon mince mis à jour Rachel sur ce qui s'est passé dans sa relation avec Blaine. Après ça, Rachel avait un regard horrifié sur son visage. "Je ne peux pas le croire."

Kurt rit sourdement. "Je veux l'oublier en réalité."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Kurt?" demanda Rachel puisque Kurt semblait distrait par quelque chose, en se retournant, elle vit un grand garçon. "Est-ce que c'est?"

Kurt hocha la tête. "Je pense que tu devrais me laisser Rachel."

"Bien sûr, je te verais au lycée." dit Rachel en s'éloignant.

Sebastian entra dans un magasin de vêtements et Kurt le suivi, quand il vit que Sebastian s'apprêtait a prendre une veste, il l'a toucha également.

"Oh salut Sebastian." dit Kurt, faisant semblant d'être surpris. "C'est moi, Kurt tu sais, le **petit ami** de Blaine."

"Oui, je me souviens de toi, comment vas-tu?" Demanda Sebastian.

"Je vais bien, alors êtes-ce que tu vas acheter cette veste? Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai." dit Kurt, sans lâcher ladite veste.

"Oui." dit Sebastian sans avoir également lâcher la veste.

Kurt soupira. "Dommage, j'aime vraiment cette veste, mais c'est toi le premier à l'avoir touché, c'est a toi de l'avoir, donc je ne vais pas essayer de te l'enlever. Je joue équitablement. Si quelqu'un possède déjà quelque chose que tu as, tu ne peux pas le lui arracher, pas vrai? "

Sebastian hocha simplement la tête. Kurt vit qu'ils portaient tous les deux quelque chose de couleur rouge. "J'espère qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que nous ayons en commun autour de nous à part la couleur de nos vêtements." dit-il d'un air moqueur.

"Nous avons tous les deux autre chose en commun entre nous." dit Sebastian en le faisant glisser tandis que Kurt le regardait avec des yeux plissés. "Cette veste, je veux dire que nous l'aimons tous les deux. N'est-ce pas?"

Kurt se détendit et lui donna un sourire. "Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un café?"

* * *

CAFÉ

"Alors Sebastian, comment est-ce que ça se passe avec les Warblers?"

"Très bien ils sont tous très gentils."

Kurt accepta. "Oui, ils le sont, tu ferai mieux de ne pas prendre avantage des gens sympas."

Sebastian regarda. "Est-ce que tu essayes de sous-entendre quelque chose?"

Kurt secoua la tête. "J'affirme juste un fait, les gens sympas sont très crédules par rapport aux autres. Tu ne le crois pas?"

"Je ne peux pas le nier." répondit Sebastian.

"Tu aimes les belles choses n'est-ce pas?" dit Kurt en regardant sa montre.

"Oui, je l'avoue" répondit le garçon plus grand. "C'est mon plaisir coupable. Mais tu sais, je ne me sens pas coupable parce que je sais que je le mérite."

Kurt lui donna un sourire crispé à ce qu'il a dit. "Ça doit être bien d'être riche. Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, acheter tout ce que tu veux. C'est juste parce que je suis le genre de personne qui croit que les meilleures choses sont gratuites. Comme l'amour par exemple. Qu'en dis-tu Sebastian, est-ce que tu crois à l'amour? "

Sebastian commença à rire. "L'amour? Je ne sais pas. Mais peux-tu honnêtement croire que l'amour peut durer toute une vie?"

"Oui, j'y crois, je veux dire, pourquoi pas. Je crois en l'amour. Je crois aux relations qui durent. Pourquoi ne l'essayes-tu pas?" répondit Kurt.

Après avoir terminé leur café Kurt demanda à Sebastian s'il peut le ramener chez lui. "J'apprécierais vraiment."

"Bien sûr." dit Sebastian.

"Merci, oh je viens de me rappelé quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas venir dîner chez moi ce soir, en signe de remerciement pour m'avoir ramené à la maison. Aussi pour te remercier de m'avoir pris mon petit ami." dit Kurt.

"Excuse-moi?" Demanda Sebastian.

"Pour ton oncle. Blaine était heureux quand il m'en a parlé" continua Kurt.

"C'est pas nécessaire, mais merci pour l'offre aimable."

"J'insiste, en plus j'ai la maison pour moi donc je vais inviter Blaine aussi." dit Kurt en s'éloignant sans attendre de réponse.

Sebastian regarda suspicieusement l'homme plus petit mais le suivit quand même.

* * *

RÉSIDENCE HUDMEL

"Tu as une très belle maison." complimenta Sebastian en regardant la maison.

"Merci. Je suis sûr que Blaine sera très heureux de te voir ici, il pourrait même venir ici tôt." répondit Kurt en s'occupant dans la cuisine.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire? Quoi que ce soit pour t'aider?" offrit Sebastian.

Kurt se tourna vers lui. "Non merci, si tu le fait, tu pourrais me voir essayer d'empoisonner ta nourriture."

Sebastian eut l'air choqué. "Excuse-moi?"

Kurt se mit à rire. "Je t'ai fait peur? Je suis désolé, mon sens de l'humour est un peu nul ces derniers jours."

Après la cuisson, Kurt arrangeait la table lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. "Tu pourrais y aller pour moi? Ça doit être Blaine."

Sebastian hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Salut bébé." dit Blaine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un regard étonné se mit sur son visage quand il vit Sebastian debout. Les deux garçons se regardèrent jusqu'à l'arrivé Kurt.

"Le dîner est prêt, est-ce que vous venez ou est-ce que vous allez resté là à vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux toute la soirée?" Demanda Kurt.

Ça les ramena à la vie et Blaine alla embrassé Kurt. "Mangeons, je meurs de faim."

"Alors Sebastian, est-ce que tu sais cuisiner?" demanda Kurt quand ils commencèrent à manger.

Sebastian secoua la tête. "J'ai essayé mais c'est juste pas pour moi."

"Tu devrais essayer plus, on dit que le chemin vers le coeur d'un homme passe par son estomac." dit Kurt, voyant Blaine et Sebastian se regardé les uns les autres. "Mais avec ton apparence, je suis sûr que tu connais beaucoup de raccourcis."

"J'ai mes moyens." acquiesça Sebastian. "Mais en ce moment, je ne suis pas vraiment à la recherche de quelque chose de sérieux, tout ce que je veux c'est m'amuser." il lança un coup d'œil à Blaine en disant le mot 'Amusé'.

"Alors tu es vraiment sur qu'il n'y a personne dans ta vie en ce moment?" Demanda Kurt.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, ça ne fait que causer du stress. De plus, je ne veux pas agir comme un petit ami suspect quand j'en aurai un, je ne veux pas être paranoïaque." répondit Sebastian.

Kurt se mit à rire. "Je suis sûr que quand tu arriveras à avoir un petit ami, il sera un gars chanceux. Tu ne pense pas chéri?"

"Oui, se sera un mec très chanceux." dit tranquillement Blaine.

"Je suis très heureux d'être en couple, Blaine me rend tellement heureux et il me fais me sentir aimé, si jamais je découvrais que Blaine me trompe," L'ambiance dans la pièce s'est tendue. "Je pourrais tuer la personne avec qui il me trompe." dit Kurt en regardant directement Sebastian. "Non attend, je les tuerai tous les deux en faite."

"C'est un très bon dîner, bébé." dit Blaine, essayant de briser la tension.

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça Kurt. C'était tellement embarrassant." dit Blaine avec colère après le départ de Sebastian.

"Embarrassant, pourquoi? Il ne se passe rien entre lui et toi, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Kurt. "Je l'ai seulement amené ici pour que nous puissions être amis."

"Arrête de faire semblant de Kurt, tu lui as demandé de venir ici pour que tu puisses lui faire peur. La seule chose que tu n'as pas faite c'est de tout de suite lui dire que tu crois que je te trompe avec lui." cria Blaine.

Kurt se mit à rire. "Bien que vous deux n'ayez pas rigoler les uns avec les autres, pourquoi es-tu si en colère?"

"Parce que peu importe combien de fois je te dis que je ne te trompe pas, tu donnes l'impression que c'est le cas." expliqua Blaine.

' _Menteur_ '. "D'accord. Alors, pourquoi es-tu si énervé?" Demanda Kurt. "Le Blaine que je connais ne me tromperai jamais, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si tu es la même personne."

"Kurt."

"Je pense que tu as dépassé la durée de ton accueil Blaine. Tu devrais partir."

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

Le lendemain, Kurt alla chez Blaine pour lui dire la vérité. Il aime vraiment Blaine et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ils avaient besoin de tout régler maintenant. Il sonna à la porte, mais personne ne répondit, même s'il à peu près sûr que Blaine était à la maison puisque sa voiture était garée devant.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte et fut surpris de voir qu'elle était déverrouillée.

"Blaine!" appela t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Tranquillement, il monta les escaliers pour aller à la chambre de son petit ami. Quand il s'approcha, il commença à entendre des gémissements et des grognements. Accélérant ses pas, il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Blaine et Sebastian ayant des rapports sexuels.

Le visage de Blaine se vida de toute sa couleur alors qu'il regarda Kurt, tandis que Kurt avait juste une main sur sa bouche. Sebastian descendit rapidement de sur l'autre garçon et se couvrit avec la couverture.

"Wow Blaine ... Juste wow ..." fut la seule chose que Kurt put dire avant de commencé à sortir en courant.

Blaine entra en action et tira sur son jean. "Kurt, attends s'il te plaît." dit-il en rattrapant le garçon plus grand avant qu'il puisse quitter la maison. "Kurt, ça ne veut rien dire d'accord, nous étions juste ... Ça ne signifie rien. Je t'assure."

Kurt se tourna vers lui avec des larmes coulant sur son visage. "Ça ne veut rien dire? Il est clair que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Blaine. Il y a quelques semaines, tu m'as dit que Sebastian ne signifiait rien pour toi, mais d'après ce que je viens de voir dans ta chambre, apparemment, il veux dire quelque chose."

"Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt, s'il te plaît, ça ne se reproduira plus." supplia Blaine en essayant de tirer Kurt vers lui.

Kurt le repoussa. "Tu sais quoi? Je me fiche de savoir si ça va de nouveau se reproduire ou pas, parce que nous en avons terminé Blaine, je te quitte. Tu es un menteur et un tricheur et tu n'es pas le genre de personne que je pensais que tu étais. Amuse-toi bien avec ta salope." dit-il en partant.

"Kurt, mon amour, je t'en supplie ... " Supplia Blaine, mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Kurt était déjà parti.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

PDV DE BLAINE

Je fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit alors que Kurt partait. Comment pouvais-je être aussi putain de stupide? J'aurais du prévoir que Kurt voudrait me parler après la dispute que nous avons eu. Il était toujours le premier à me chercher pour arranger les choses entre nous. Mais pour venir chez moi à l'improviste, il m'aurait envoyé un message en premier.

Je suis retourné dans ma maison, déterminé à aller après Kurt, s'il ne veut pas me voir alors je le supplierai si il faut. J'irai même jusqu'à attendre à l'extérieur de sa maison si je le dois. Une fois dans ma chambre, je vis Sebastian, décontractée, assis sur mon lit tout habillé.

"Je pense que tu devrais partir." lui dis-je en passant devant lui pour prendre des vêtements dans mon armoire.

"Je pense que c'est mieux qu'il l'ait découvert." Je me retourna vers Sebastian après qu'il ait dit ça et remarqua qu'il avait mon téléphone dans sa main. Je le lui arracha des mains et fit défilé mes messages, et, il était là, le message de Kurt, me disant qu'il venait chez moi. Je me suis presque étouffée quand en lisant qu'il finissait son message avec un ' **Je t'aime** '.

"Tu savais qu'il allait venir, voilà pourquoi tu as fait ça." lui dis-je avec colère.

Sebastian se moqua de moi. "Quelle est le problème? Avec la façon dont il a agi hier soir, je pense qu'il le savait déjà. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es en colère à propos de ça. Il ne te mérite pas Blaine." me dit Sebastian tout en me regardant.

Mon sang bouilli à ce qu'il disait. "Ne me mérite pas? Tu ne le connais même pas. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Sebastian? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu penses que je quitterais Kurt pour toi, pour quelqu'un comme toi?"

Sebastian me fixa, la colère dans ses yeux. "Quelqu'un comme moi?" demanda-t-il en me poussant. "Pourquoi, comment penses-tu que je suis?"

Je me suis immédiatement levé et le repoussa, le faisant tomber sur mon lit, je le chevaucha et épingla ses poignets sur le lit alors qu'il se débattait sous moi. "Je pense que tu sais exactement le type de personne que tu es. De quel droit as-tu d'être en colère?" lui hurlai-je. "Tu n'as aucun droit, tu sais pourquoi? Parce que **tu** es celui qui a commencé ça Sebastian, tu m'as dit que ce que nous faisions ne voulais rien dire, alors de quel droit as-tu eu de faire ça." continuais-je, je me leva de lui et quand je fus sur le point de partir, il me tira en arrière.

"Je t'avise pas de partir Blaine. N'agis pas avec tout tes grands airs parce que je sais que tu as apprécié les choses que nous avons faites. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien ressenti pour moi."

Je me tourna vers lui de façon incrédule. "Rien ressenti pour toi? Est-ce que c'est ça? Tu pensais que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, que je t'aimais." Je commençais à marcher vers lui et vis une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux à cause de ce que je viens de dire, mais je m'en fichais. "Est-ce ce que tu voulais m'entendre te dire que je t'aime? Tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais parce que je ne t'aime pas. **J'aime Kurt**."

Sebastian respirait lourdement maintenant, je peux voir des larmes se formant dans ses yeux et que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il parti en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

PDV DE RACHEL

Quand j'ai vu Kurt à la porte et l'état dans lequel il était, je l'ai immédiatement fait entré à l'intérieur de la maison et emmené dans ma chambre.

"Rachel, je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste, mais est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste ici pour la nuit? J'ai déjà demandé la permission à mon père et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il me voit comme ça." me dit-il.

Je hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, Kurt, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici." Je m'assise à côté de lui, décidant de ne pas le pousser sur la raison pour laquelle il était là, bien que je pourrais en avoir une idée.

"Je les ai vu ensemble." Dit-il doucement.

"En train de s'embrasser?" Demandai-je, me souvenant de ce que j'avais fait l'année dernière avec Puck.

Kurt secoua la tête et rit tristement. "Je t'assure Rachel qu'ils faisaient **beaucoup plus** que s'embrasser."

"Tu veux que j'appelle Finn et qu'il lui donne une leçon?"

"Non Rachel, je ... Je ne veux pas qu'on sache a propos de ça? Promets-moi."

"Mais Kurt, pourquoi?" Demandai-je confuse, à mon avis, Blaine mérite d'être blesser.

"Promets-moi que tu le diras à personne." dit Kurt en me regardant attentivement. "S'il te plait Rachel."

"Bien, je ne le dirai pas, je te le promet, mais tu dois me dire pourquoi."

"Puisque tu ne peux pas concourir, nous avons besoin de lui pour les sélections communal." m'expliqua Kurt.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses encore penser à ça après ce qui s'est passé." répondit-je.

"Rachel, nous voulons que le Glee Club gagne depuis le tout début, bien avant que je ne le rencontre, je ne vais pas nous laisser perdre la chance de gagner à cause de quelque chose comme ça. Et je veux que ce qui est arrivé reste juste entre nous." me dit-il sérieusement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai soudainement eu envie de l'applaudir. "Tu es vraiment fort Kurt."

Il serra étroitement un de mes oreillers. "Je ne sais pas, je pense que je pourrais encore être en état de choc ou quelque chose comme ça pour réaliser." Après un certain temps que je vis ses yeux remplis de larmes. "Et maintenant je pense que je commence à réaliser." Il enfouit son visage dans mon oreiller et sanglota.

Je me rapprocha de lui et le serra dans mes bras, il s'effondra contre moi et je pouvais sentir son corps trembler. Je frottais doucement son dos, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller jusqu'à chez Blaine et le frapper pour faire souffrir une personne aussi gentil et adorable que Kurt.

"Je suis désolé pour ton oreiller Rachel." dit Kurt entre deux sanglots.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire que tout va bien quand j'entendis mon père m'appelé. "Rachel, quelqu'un est là pour te voir."

"Je serai bientôt de retour d'accord?" Je dis à Kurt qui hocha la tête vers moi.

En allant au salon, je vis la personne qui causait toute cette douleur à mon meilleur ami, je m'élança vers lui avec détermination et le poussa dans la poitrine." Que diable fais-tu ici?" Demandai-je en essayant de contenir ma voix pour que mon père ne m'entende pas.

"Rachel, je suis là pour voir Kurt." dit Blaine, frottant sa poitrine où je l' avais poussé.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il est ici de toute façon?"

"Je suis allé chez lui et son père m'a dit qu'il était ici." expliqua Blaine. "Écoute Rachel, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. S'il te plait" dit-il de toute urgence.

"Tu as beaucoup de culot pour avoir fait face à son père après ce que tu as fait à Kurt."

"Rachel, j-" Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda derrière moi. Je me retourna pour voir Kurt se tenir là.

"Kurt tu devrais retourner dans ma chambre, je vais m'en occuper." Mais pendant que je disais ces mots, Blaine marchait déjà vers lui. Il était sur le point de tendre la main pour prendre celle de Kurt quand Kurt l'arrêta.

"Ne me touche pas." Je ressenti un peu de satisfaction quand il dit ça et je vis le bras de Blaine retomber à son côté.

"J'ai vraiment envie de te parler." dit Blaine.

"Kurt, si tu ne veux pas lui parler, je peux appeler mon père pour qu'il le fasse sortir d'ici." lui dis-je.

"Kurt s'il te plaît." dit encore Blaine. Je vis Kurt le regardé et hoché lentement la tête.

"Mais Kurt." protestais-je.

"Rachel, ça ira, il faut juste arranger les choses (sans jeu de mots). Est-ce que ça te va si on utilise ton sous-sol pour parler?"

"Bien sûr."

* * *

PDV DE BLAINE

Rachel nous conduisit vers son sous-sol, elle me foudoya du regard avant de partir. Lorsque je commença à me rapprocher de Kurt, il leva la main, m'indiquant qu'il voulait que je reste là où j'étais.

"Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui manque chez moi?" demanda t-il en me regardant avec de la douleur dans ses yeux.

Je secoua ma tête. "Bébé, non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et il n'y a rien qui manque chez toi. Tu es _parfait_." lui dis-je, ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal avec lui, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. J'étais celui qui avait fait quelque de mal, j'étais celui à qui il manquait quelque chose.

"Alors pourquoi? Parce que j'y ai réfléchi encore et encore et que je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça? Pourquoi tu nous a fait ça?" me demanda t-il, il pleurait maintenant. Je voulais le tenir dans mes bras et le réconforter. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas faire ça quand je suis celui qui le faisait pleurer.

Je ne pouvais même pas formuler une réponse à ce qu'il me demandait, parce que moi-même je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai laissé cette histoire aller aussi loin.

"Je le savais Blaine, je savais ce qui se passait depuis le début mais le voir de mes propres yeux m'a juste tué. Je me suis rabaissé Blaine. M'habiller de la façon dont je me suis habiller ces derniers jours, initier le sexe pour attirer ton attention, ce n'est pas moi Blaine. " Il s'arrêta de parlé et pris une grande respiration tremblante, il se serrait dans ses bras, ses doigts creusant dans ses bras.

"Kurt." dis-je en essayant de le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me repoussa. "Ne me touche pas. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça Blaine? Parce que je t'aime."

"Kurt."

Il commença à essuyer ses larmes. "Demain, au lycée, je ne veux pas que tu viennes près de moi, je ne veux pas que tu me touches, et je ne veux pas que tu me parles."

"Kurt, s'il te plaît," j'ai essayé de prendre sa main, mais il se recula.

"J'en parlerai à personne à propos de ça, parce que je sais que ça peut affecter notre performance en tant que groupe." dit Kurt.

"S'il te plaît mon amour, ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît ne renonce pas à notre relation, ne renonce pas à notre amour, je t'en supplie." Je le supplia.

Kurt se moqua de moi. "Blaine, je ne pense pas être celui qui a renoncé à notre relation; à notre _**amour**_ comme tu dis en premier. C'est toi, quand tu as pris la décision d'aller baiser cette salope." cracha t-il avant de me tourner le dos et partir

"Kurt!" l'appelais-je. "Je t'en supplie mon amour, ne me quitte pas; Je t'aime." mais Kurt ne se retourna pas et continua de s'éloigné.

* * *

PDV DE KURT

Le jour suivant, à l'école, j'étais content de voir que Finn traitait toujours Blaine de la même façon, sachant que Rachel tenait sa promesse et n'en parlait à personne. Les trois jours entiers avant les Sélections étaient maladroit avec moi essayant d'évité Blaine, parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne m'écouterai pas et qu'il allait essayer de me parler. Mais j'ai été dans cette école bien plus longtemps que lui donc je connaissais certains endroits où je pouvais aller, où je sais qu'il ne me trouverait pas. Personne dans le Glee Club semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit entre Blaine et moi a cause des Sélection communal imminentes et ça me convenait beaucoup.

Tout allait très bien en ce moment, Finn et Rachel ont réussi à convaincre Sam de revenir et les membres du groupe sont devenus bons grâce à la routine de danse et cet après-midi et cet après-midi était déjà nos sélections. J'étais convaincu que nous avons une chance de gagner.

Après que les deux groupes aient joué, et que nous étions sur scène, je me suis un peu emmêler quand je vis Sebastian dans le public. J'ai juste secoué la tête et continué, je ne vais pas laisser cette salope me déconcentrer.

* * *

PDV DE BLAINE

Après la compétition, M. Schuester décida de célébrer notre victoire dans la salle de chant. Je vis Kurt étreindre et féliciter tout le monde, sauf moi. Je me senti mal alors j'ai décidé d'aller à l'auditorium. Alors que je marchais sur la scène, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. J'espérais vraiment que ce soit Kurt, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Blaine, félicitation pour ta victoire." dit Sebastian.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

"Je voulais te voir." dit Sebastian en se rapprochant de moi.

"Le spectacle est terminé, tu devrais partir." lui dis-je avant de me retourner pour partir, mais je l'ai senti m'étreindre par derrière.

"Blaine, je t'aime." dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Je le repoussa.

"Sebastian arrête ça, c'est fini entre nous." répondis-je.

"Non je t'en prie." dit-il en secouant la tête. "S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime." dit-il en essayant de prendre ma main.

"Arrête Sebastian, je ne peux plus faire ça." lui dis-je en essayant de le repousser mais il s'accrocha à mes bras.

"Non, ça ne peut pas l'être. S'il te plaît Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes en retour. S'il te plaît Blaine, je ferai n'importe quoi." plaida t-il. "Tout ce que tu veux, juste s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas."

"Sebastian, arrête, d'accord." Je lui dit, mais il ne m'écouta pas et essaya de m'embrasser.

La prochaine chose que je savais est qu'il était au sol en se tenant sa joue. "Salope." dit Kurt avec colère en commençant à frapper et gifler Sebastian qui était au sol. J'ai essayé d'arrêter Kurt, mais il s'éloigna de moi et me gifla.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Sebastian et recommença à gifler et frapper le garçon plus grand qui était encore au sol. "Tu es une salope stupide et écœurante!" Sebastian essaya juste de repousser les coups. "S'il te plaît, arrête. S'il te plaît."

J'attrapa de nouveau Kurt et fut finalement capable de l' éloigné de Sebastian. "Arrête s'il te plaît." dit Sebastian quand Kurt fut en mesure de lui donner un dernier coup de pied.

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

Blaine était assis sur l'une des chaises du Lima Bean en tenant son café habituel dans sa main, Nick était juste en train de le fixer. Le brun poussa un grand soupir. "J'ai été stupide, j'aurai du t'écouté et y mettre un terme."

"Tu ne savais pas que ça finirait comme ça." dit Nick.

"Ça aurait toujours été la même fin, parce que des choses comme ça refont toujours surface." dit Blaine.

"Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps les choses seront bien si tu arranges les choses avec Kurt." répondit Nick.

"Mon erreur est trop grande Nick, je ne pense pas pouvoir réparé ça."

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

Blaine vient de sortir de l'école à cause d'un projet qu'il devait finir. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il vit Sebastian sur le parking.

"Blaine, nous avons besoin de parler." dit le garçon plus grand.

"Je suis fatigué de tout ça alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi." dit Blaine en montant dans sa voiture et démarra.

Sebastian grimpa aussi dans sa voiture et le suivit, en essayant d'appeler Blaine.

Blaine l'ignora et continua de conduire, Sebastian klaxonna en essayant d'attirer son attention, en essayant de le faire arrêter, mais ça le fit juste accélérer.

A l'intersection, Blaine ne remarqua pas la voiture qui grillait un feu rouge et qui se dirigeait vers lui. Un éclair de phares de la voiture fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

Sebastian était assis dans une des chaise de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital lorsqu'une infirmière s'approcha de lui pour lui donner les biens de Blaine qui ont été récupérés de l'accident. Un peu plus tard, les parents de Blaine arrivèrent et ont été emmené dans la chambre de leurs fils.

Une infirmière sorti de la chambre et s'approcha de lui. "Monsieur, vous étiez celui qui est venu avec le patient Blaine Anderson."

Sebastian hocha simplement la tête. "Les parents du patient permettent à son petit ami de lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez aller dans la chambre."

"Je ... Je ne suis pas son petit ami." répondit Sebastian.

L'infirmière lui fit un regard d'excuse. "Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous l'étiez."

"C'est bon, je vais l'appeler maintenant." L'infirmière s'excusa de nouveau et le laissa appeler Kurt en utilisant le téléphone de Blaine.

Quand Kurt arriva, Sebastian se cacha dans un coin, il vit comment Kurt alla frénétiquement à la station d'infirmière pour savoir où était Blaine. Quand l'infirmière lui répondit, il alla immédiatement dans la chambre.

Sebastian le suivit et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre de la porte. Il vit la mère de Blaine serrer étroitement Kurt dans ses bras et comment le père de Blaine lui donna une tape dans le dos. Il vit aussi Kurt regarder Blaine avec une inquiétude gravée sur son visage et prendre doucement la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

Sebastian en avait assez vu et se retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait il y a quelques instants.

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

Sebastian vit Kurt s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de l'hôpital dans la salle d'attente, car celui-ci donnait du temps seul aux parents de Blaine avec leur fils. "Kurt ..."

Ladite personne le regarda brièvement avant de regarder de nouveau les murs, un regard dur était sur son visage. Sebastian s'assis deux chaises loin de lui, conscient de garder ses distances. "Je voudrais te parler."

Kurt ne donna aucune indication s'il voulait que le plus grand garçon continue ou pas, alors Sebastian a choisi de continuer à parler. "C'est de ma faute ... Tout ce qui s'est passé est à cause de moi. J'ai continué de poursuivre Blaine même si je savais que vous étiez ensemble tous les deux parce que ... Parce que je pensais que si je continuais à le voir il tomberait amoureux de moi." Les larmes commencèrent à tomber de ses yeux, et il prit une inspiration tremblante. "Mais je ne faisais que me faire des illusions parce que je sais que c'est toi qu'il aime Kurt ... Il est amoureux de toi ... Pas de moi ... Et peu importe combien de temps nous avons passé ensemble, tu es toujours celui avec qui il reviendra."

Il savait que Kurt l'écoutait parce que le regard dur qui était sur son visage s'était remplacé par un regard triste. "Tu l'aimes."

"Je ... Ça n'a pas plus d'importance ... Kurt, si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme-moi ... Mais s'il te plaît, pardonne à Blaine."

Kurt le dévisagea. "Je te blâme, mais Blaine a quand même joué un rôle dans tout ça ... Et à propos de tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu sais que tu n'es pas la personne la mieux placé pour me demander ça. Maintenant, laisse-moi s'il te plaît."

Sebastian se leva, sachant qu'il a dit ce qu'il voulait dire, avant de partir, il regarda Kurt une dernière fois. "Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt, pour tout."

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

Kurt a été autorisé à rester à l'hôpital pour s'occuper de Blaine par son père. La mère de Blaine accepta aussi en sachant que la personne que son fils voudrait voir le plus était Kurt.

Le garçon aux yeux Glasz tenait la main de Blaine et le regardait avec inquiétude. Il avait un sentiment mal à l'aise dans sa poitrine, même si le médecin les avait informés que Blaine irait bien et qu'il n'y aurait pas de dommages durables. Être à l'hôpital lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous les personnes qu'il aimait finissait toujours ici. Tout d'abord sa mère, puis son père l'année dernière, et maintenant Blaine.

Quand il a reçu l'appel que Blaine était à l'hôpital, il s'attendait au pire et a paniqué. Finn a dû le calmer et l'a conduit à l'hôpital parce que son frère était inquiet que dans l'état dans lequel il était, il n'ait un accident en conduisant jusqu'à l'hôpital. Kurt devait se souvenir de le remercier plus tard.

Voir Blaine dans son lit d'hôpital avec son bras en écharpe et des ecchymoses sur son visage lui firent comprendre qu'il s'en fichait que Blaine l'ai trompé. Il se rendit compte à quel point il se souciait du garçon plus court, lui fit réaliser à quel point il ne voulait pas voir Blaine blessé. Ça lui fit également réaliser à quel point il l'aime toujours.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Blaine commença à se réveiller. "Kurt." dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Deux yeux couleur Glasz se tournèrent vers lui, l'inquiétude et le soulagement clairement visible. Kurt se leva et se pencha pour lui brosser doucement ses cheveux. "Est-ce que tu vas bien? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part? Est-ce que je dois prévenir l'infirmière? Je vais appelé tes parents." Il était sur le point d'aller appelé les parents de Blaine, mais Blaine lui saisit la main pour l'empêcher de partir.

"S'il te plaît ne me quitte pas." dit faiblement Blaine. Kurt le regarda en sachant qu'il y avait une signification plus profonde à ce que Blaine venait de dire. "Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, mon amour, ne me quitte pas." plaida Blaine en le regardant d'un air suppliant.

Kurt s'assit, sa main toujours tenue par Blaine. "Je sais, Blaine, je te pardonne, et je ne te quitterai pas." répondit-il.

"Je te promet que je te ferai plus jamais de mal." promis Blaine.

"Je sais." répondit Kurt.

Cette nuit, Blaine ne lâcha jamais la main de Kurt, craignant que s'il lâchait, l'autre partirait. Mais Kurt respecta ce qu'il a dit et ne le quittait pas, et quand il le devait, il lui promettait qu'il revenait.

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

Blaine sortit finalement de l'hôpital mais il ne savait pas comment agir avec Kurt, même si ce dernier lui a dit qu'il lui avait pardonné. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans les couloirs de McKinley, Blaine voulait tenir la main de Kurt mais avait peur de la réaction de Kurt. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il regardait fixement la main de Kurt d'un air absent.

"Blaine? Tu vas bien? Tu as mal?" lui demanda Kurt avec inquiétude.

Blaine secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est rien, je vais bien. J'ai juste-"

"Tu as juste quoi?" poussa Kurt.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais bien." dit Blaine et même si Kurt ne fut pas convaincu, il a choisi de ne pas le pousser.

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

"Tu ne peux pas quoi?" demanda Nick à travers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"Je ne peux pas tenir sa main." dit Blaine.

"Pourquoi? Je pensais que tu étais seulement blessé au bras gauche, ta main droite est très bien." dit Nick.

"C'est pas que je sois physiquement incapable de tenir sa main, c'est juste que j'ai peur de la manière dont il va réagir." expliqua Blaine.

"Mais chaque fois qu'on est venu te rendre visite, Kurt était là, et tu tenais toujours sa main et il semblait bien avec ça." répondit Nick. "Alors qu'est-ce qui te fais peur?"

"Je ne sais pas, le rejet?" dit Blaine.

"Oh! s'il te plaît Blaine, tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Écoute-moi, tu as dit que Kurt t'avait pardonné non?"

Blaine hocha la tête.

"Et pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital, il t'a toujours laissé tenir sa main à chaque fois qu'il était là, et si je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, c'était tous les jours. S'il avait voulu te rejeter, il serait simplement venu vérifié si t'allais bien et ensuite partir, et non pas resté jusqu'à ce que les heures de visite soit terminé."

"C'est vrai." marmonna Blaine.

"De plus, si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, il pourrait avoir l'idée que tu ne veux pas recommencer avec lui." dit Nick.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Bien sûr que je veux recommencer avec lui."

"Mais tu ne fais rien. Le dernier contact physique que t'as eu avec lui, c'est quand tu lui tenais la main à l'hôpital, tu as dit que tu avais peur de t'asseoir avec lui lors de la pratique de Glee, vous ne vous appellé même plus tous les soir avant de vous couchez, et vous n'avez plus vos rendez-vous de café habituelles. Il t'as pardonné Blaine, la balle est dans ton camp maintenant. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" fini Nick.

Blaine réfléchissait, il voyait Kurt le regarder chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble à l'école comme s'il attendait quelque chose. "Pourquoi suis-je si inconscients de ces choses?"

"Ce n'est pas une nouvelle information pour moi." dit Nick, se souvenant des événements de l'année dernière avant que Kurt et Blaine ne se mettent en couple. "En parlant de nouvelles, j'ai quelque chose à te dire sur Sebastian."

"Qu'en est-il de lui?" Demanda Blaine, la dernière fois qu'il a vu le garçon plus grand, c'était avant l'accident.

"Il s'en va." lui répondit Nick.

"Il s'en va de quoi, des Warblers?"

"Non, il quitte la Dalton Academy, il rentre en France." répondit Nick.

"Pourquoi?"

Nick haussa simplement les épaules. "Si je dois deviner, alors je dois dire que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé entre toi, lui et Kurt."

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE SCÈNE

Sebastian jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son dortoir pour voir si toutes ses affaires avaient été emballées. "Tu en a eu marre de tous ses mecs bon chics on genres d'ici?" demanda une voix derrière lui.

En se retournant Sebastian vit Blaine, se penchant contre la porte. Il n'a pas vu le garçon plus court depuis cette nuit à l'hôpital après l'accident. Après la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kurt, il est immédiatement parti et n'a pas eu le courage de rendre visite à Blaine pendant la durée du séjour de l'autre à l'hôpital. "J'ai pensé à certaines choses et je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si je retournais en France." expliqua Sebastian.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Blaine avec inquiétude.

Sebastian se mit à rire. "C'est tellement toi qui de demander quelque chose comme ça quand vous êtes celui qui vient d'être confiné à l'hôpital." dit-il, faisant signe au bras gauche de Blaine qui était en écharpe, il avait également des égratignures sur le côté gauche de son visage.

"Je vais bien, les analgésiques prennent soin de sa." répondit le garçon plus court en entrant complètement dans la chambre.

Ecoute Blaine ... Je suis dés-" commença Sebastian, mais Blaine le coupa en levant la main droite.

"Ne fait pas ça ..." dit-il en secouant la tête. "Ne t'excuses pas ... Nous étions ... Nous avons eu tort tous les deux, alors ne t'excuses pas."

Sebastian avait l'air incertain avant de poser la question qui était dans son esprit depuis des jours. "Comment ça va avec Kurt?"

Blaine baissa les yeux au sol avant de le regardé. "Nous ... Reprenons les choses doucement."

Sebastian sentit un sentiment dans sa poitrine, qu'il connaissait comme la culpabilité en regardant la triste expression de Blaine. "Je suis sûr que vous irez bien tous les deux." assura t-il, se rappelant à quel point Kurt était frénétique et inquiet quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital, comment Kurt avait doucement prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne et comment il avait regardé Blaine avec un regard tendre dans ses yeux. "Il t'aime vraiment."

"Je sais, je suis un gars chanceux." dit Blaine en souriant en pensant à son petit ami. "Donc, Nick m'a dit que tu partais aujourd'hui."

"Mon père a dit que si je pars, c'est mieux que seulement quelques personnes me voient partir." Le garçon plus grand regarda sa montre. "Je devrais être en route en ce moment."

"Et le reste de tes affaires?" demanda Blaine alors que les deux garçons quittèrent la chambre et Sebastian ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Quelqu'un viendra les ramasser plus tard." expliqua le garçon plus grand alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher dans le couloir. "Qui t'a conduit ici?"

"Kurt, il attend près de la voiture." répondit Blaine.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence agréable jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le parking. Sebastian vit Kurt qui attendait près de sa voiture, il lui hocha la tête en signe de salut que l'autre lui rendit en reconnaissance.

"Donc je suppose qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir." dit Sebastian en se tournant vers Blaine tout en lui tendant la main pour que l'autre puisse la secouer.

Le garçon plus court lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras avec son bras, Sebastian fut choquée, mais lui rendit son étreinte, savourant en sachant que ce sera la dernière fois qu'il sera en mesure de tenir l'autre garçon comme ça. "Au revoir Sebastian." dit Blaine, mais quand il fut sur le point de se détacher, le garçon plus grand le tenait toujours. "Blaine pour tout ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout." murmura t-il.

"Je sais." répondit Blaine et brisa l'étreinte. "Prends soin de toi."

Sebastian sourit. "Tu sais que je le fais toujours." Sebastian se tourna vers Kurt et lui fit un signe que l'autre lui retourna. Il monta dans sa voiture et avec un dernier signe à Blaine, il partit.

Blaine resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la voiture de Sebastian passé à travers la porte de l'école. Il retourna ensuite à la voiture de Kurt et grimpa au côté passager alors que Kurt attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Le garçon plus court avait du mal à attraper sa ceinture de sécurité, alors Kurt se détacha et l'aida, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur le bras blessé de Blaine, et l'attacha. Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne. "Kurt, je suis dés-"

Kurt pressa un doigt sur les lèvres de Blaine. "Il y a eu trop d'excuses qui ont été dites et je veux entendre d'autres mots sortir de ta bouche." dit Kurt en le regardant avec espoir.

Blaine sourit et dit les mots qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire, mais avait peur de le faire. "Je t'aime tellement mon amour." Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Kurt lui donna une sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine.

"Moi aussi je t'aime chéri." Kurt se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Blaine caressa sa joue et approfondit le baiser. Versant tous les sentiments qu'il a dans ce baiser, ses excuses et ses regrets pour tout ce qui s'est passé, son bonheur que Kurt lui ait pardonné, son amour pour Kurt, sa promesse qu'il ne fera plus jamais de mal à Kurt.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bonne et heureuse année 2018 tout le monde 🎆🎉🎊🎇**


End file.
